10 reasons Rukia ver
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: As Byakuya and Ichigo rest in the 4th Division after trying to "kill" each other again, Rukia writes a letter to the both of them as Renji becomes the unfortunate messenger once more. Good luck, Renji!


Disclaimer: As I said before, I don't own Bleach. =)

Summary: As Byakuya and Ichigo recover in the fourth division, Rukia sees fit to write a letter for them both…in which Renji is once more the unfortunate messenger, and Unohana has the 4th division on emergency standby.//

Dedicated to: sayume214, not just because its your request, but for allowing me to remember how much I enjoyed writing "10 reasons" and "Another 10 reasons", and the wonderful response I've been getting, even up to now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! =)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4__th__ Division_

The atmosphere was extremely tense.

And certainly, no one wanted to go near the ward where 2 certain people were resting, with a killing vibe so strong that would have made Zaraki or Nnoitra proud. But unfortunately, neither of the 2 patients were taught by either Zaraki or Nnoitra, with only one person having been beaten up wickedly bad by the 2 well- known battle loving Shinigami/Arrancar.

And even more unfortunately, Hanatarou had been dispatched to tend to the two on the very same day, after losing to everyone at rock-paper-scissors.

As a wailing Hanatarou was dragged to the ward by two of the division members, the others watched as the trio turned to a corner before they whispered a prayer in unison.

"Amen, Hanatarou…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Urahara Shoten_

Yoruichi howled with laughter as Urahara snickered behind his fan. Rukia banged her head on the table.

"Had I known this was the kind of reaction you were going to give, I shouldn't have told you guys…"

"Why not?" Yoruichi managed to choke out in between her laughter. "Fighting because of a letter with 10 of the weirdest reasons I've ever seen? Man, I haven't heard a joke funnier than that since Yumichika made a mistake and polished Ikkaku's head with shoe polish. I heard that Yamamoto was pissed for quite a while after that because Ikkaku's head was so much shinier than his."

Rukia sighed. "I heard about that incident. I think it made the headlines in the "Soul Society Daily". Personally, I don't see the importance in having shiny heads. At the most, for people like Rangiku san, it serves as a light bulb or mirror at the most."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Anyway, back to topic, what on earth prompted them to write this letter?"

Urahara waved his fan around. "Isn't it because of Rukia- chan? My, my…I'm so jealous, having such a sweet brother and lover…"

"They aren't exactly sweet, you know…" Rukia mumbled.

"But in any case, I provide the best insurance as a shop- seeker! Perhaps Rukia- chan! In any event that your brother and Ichigo kill each other by accident, you might want to consider marrying me?"

"…"

"No need to be shy, you know! If not, there's always Keigo Asano and that Mizuiro guy! Or even better, Hitsugaya taichou since both of you are ice users!"

"…"

"But anyway, the letter did drive home a point that your drawings are really bad, you know?"

"…"

Yoruichi had stopped laughing by then.

After which, Urahara spent the next few weeks defrosting his shop, making a point never to antagonize an ice- user, ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Few weeks later…_

_4__th__ Division_

"……"

Standing outside of the ward his captain was in, Renji looked at the cursed object in his hand.

Yes, the letter of doom.

The letter that might never allow him to be Ichigo's best man, ever.

But, even so, Rukia had asked (threatened, to be exact) him to pass on the letter to both of them, or she would do what she had done on Urahara's shop. While curious as to know what had happened to Urahara, a nagging feeling told him that it would be best not to know, especially with ice- users.

"Ara? Abarai- san?"

"Oh, Hanatarou…" Said person trudged up to Renji with a tray full of food and medical supplies.

Hanatarou beamed up at him as tears ran down his cheeks. Renji sweatdropped. "Whaa…?"

"Abarai- san, you have no idea how happy I am to see another Shinigami after all this weeks! After I lost at that rock-paper – scissors, no one dares to come near here because of the killing vibes that have been radiating out from the room, but they need someone to change the bandages and such, as well as deliver food for them…and they glare at each other everyday without -"

Renji raised a hand. "Okay, okay, I get your point. I came here (unwillingly) because I have a letter to give to the Taichou and Strawberry…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_13__th__ Division_

Ukitake put down the letter, debating as to whether he should laugh or cry. Rukia looked at him expectantly.

"You do know the 4th Division is in trouble with the likes of them?"

"Yep."

"So…?"

"I just felt like it. =)"

"…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_4__th__ Division_

Soon after putting down the letter, both Renji and Hanatarou had scooted away, just to be safe. After all, being in a room with a over-protective brother, a certain Strawberry plus a letter of doom tallied to hell.

Glaring at each other, they then opened the letter:

_To Nii- sama/Ichigo:_

_Please pardon my lateness in writing this letter. Please be assured that I did try and send a letter before hand, but a major writer's block occurred and I was not able to write much. My apologies once again. _

_Now, it will be my turn for the 10 reason tradition that has gone between the both of you. Before that, I apologize again for not visiting you, and if possible, try not to kill each other after reading it. It will be bad for me, after all…_

1)Manners are needed for a noble family background, but with a certain idiot, yes, I agree that no manners are needed, only for the likes of him and _him only._ Of course, the same will apply to Renji as well. Oh yes, the lack of mannerisms will also apply to other idiots as well.

2)With regards to my drawing, I do not think it so horrendous. I personally think its rather cute, and Ichigo, if we are ever to get married, I will not hesitate to whack you if you insult my dear drawings. By the way, Nii- sama, I will work on my drawings to make it look more presentable. Please look forward to it.

3)To be honest, Nii- sama, I don't think Ichigo has done any wrong by teaching me homework and how to poke straws into the drink packets. About the vows, I have no idea what vow he taught you, but I think that upholding vows are important, only if they are right.

4)Nii- san, I think just about everyone in Soul Society has come into contact with Urahara, even you…right? And even Renji has learned from Urahara…you can't be too biased, even though you lost to Yoruichi- san at tag all the time. Its okay to lose sometimes, Nii- san! Ganbatte! I will support you, even though you might lose again!

5)I think you guys just try to kill each other every single time you meet. So tit for tat doesn't apply to this logic, Ichigo. And as a side note, I haven't forgotten the time when a certain idiot threw me down from the execution pole, albeit VERY happily.

6)I believe my pride was hurt the most since I was thrown through the air rather unceremoniously one too many times, and each time someone has to save me. I think I'm extremely glad that I was of use to Ashido at that point of time, though…cause that was the only time when I was proud that I could uphold the Kuchiki name!

7)Renji started it because you made a idiot comment first, baka. I heard your conversation loud and clear. And yes, there's a need to protect you because you always tend to try and get yourself killed all the time. Ask Ishida and the others.

8)If Grimmjaw is a freak, then you two are weirdos. Who on Soul Society would try and kill each other because of a "Because I say so" and "I'm Rukia husband"? If you lost to Grimmjaw means you are weak, Strawberry. Go learn something else rather than '_Getsuga Tensho_' everything in the vicinity. As a side note, if you think that ivy guy was bad, go ask Yumichika about that gross Arrancar he fought. Now _that _is…gross…

9)About your hollow training, Ichigo, be assured I will encased you in a block of ice if you ever disappear and return all of a sudden without leaving a chappy and words behind.

10)Because I'm the one and only Kuchiki Rukia, soon to be Kurosaki Rukia, although I might have to re- consider again…

Ichigo's face was one of sheer horror as he read the last reason, and promptly dashed out of the room as Byakuya watched, before he read the last sentence Rukia had written _only _on his letter.

_PS: Because Ichigo says family always come first. =)_

"Renji, are you there?"

A nervous Renji walked into the room as a slight smile twitched on Byakuya's lips. "Hai, sir?"

"Renji."

"Yes."

"Under the name of Kuchiki, go buy every kind of Chappy merchandise you can get your hands on."

"Yes sir!"

It was not until when he had shunpo-ed to the nearest marketplace did Byakuya's request register in his head.

"...Taichou...=.="

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Months later…_

"So how did Ichigo get Rukia's hand in the end?"

"Yea, I thought Byakuya bought nearly all the Chappy merchandise he got his hands on?"

"Well…"

"Yea, yea?"

"Heard he decorated their room completely in Chappy style. Including the toilet bowl. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: So there you have it…I swear I ran out of reasons halfway through…and I think I wrote about…4 different versions? At least for the first part…^^;;. And I'm damn glad I settled down and finished this story, since I'm done with my first year in poly! Woot! Although whether my promotion exercise will go through safely is another issue…=.=_

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed on the other two stories! Keep 'em coming! # smiles #_

_And sayume214, hope the story was to your liking! =)_

_Now to get back on the other stories…TT I left them hanging for almost 2 years…I guess?_


End file.
